


Chasing Ghosts

by shinyeeveelover



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, References to Depression, Remember, Sad Ending, sad thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 13:36:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11875623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyeeveelover/pseuds/shinyeeveelover
Summary: Our main character just moved to a new city and wakes in his new apartment with memories that will haunt him.





	Chasing Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction not based off of a true story or personal experiences or real people. It is just something my mind came up with after writing a poem in class one day.

Gently, rain falls. The sound of pitter patter as drops of rain commit suicide against my bedroom window. It was a cool, wet, summer’s morning and, on days like this the sun never rises. The smell of musty boxes and chilled air tant my nose. The low droning sound of the AC turning on made the ringing in my ears taper off. My had was draped lazily over my face, the skin of my knuckles flirts with my eyelids. My chest bare and bitten by the cold world outside of my blankets. The gentle stir of air sent a chill down my spine. Goosebumps raise the hair on my arms to capture any warmth. I’ve been up for hours. I roll my head to face my clock letting my hand fall lazy and limp on my pillow. My eyes were greeted with bold glowing red numbers. 7:45 A.M. and my clock’s voice was quiet. I’ve been up for hours.   
My mind was still wandering in and out of the dreamscapes it rarely visits. I couldn’t feel anything. I was numb to both the outside world and the world within me. I didn’t catch the creature of sleep last night. I was lost in the mists of the monsters in my mind. Nightmares aren’t worth the little amount of rest I would get. I stare at the ceiling wondering when I could see them again. Wondering when she would smile at me again. She can’t, I think, she’s dead. The thought hollows me out inside and makes a tear stream down my face. I swallow the guilt in my throat. They told me there was nothing I could have done anyway. I couldn’t have done more to stop her death. I had to sit and watch my wife’s death.   
Her laugh echos off the empty walls. I push out my breath, the only sound in the empty place made by a human. Her name on my lips. She’s not here, I know. It’s just the monsters again. Memories are monsters that hurt when you need to smile and make you smile when you are sad. The AC still drones on and I wipe my tears. Her perfume still blesses the air. I can still feel her next to me. Her hair in my fingers, her lips pressed against mine. Again, I hear her laugh hang in the air.   
“Smile for me Lilly for, I’m chasing ghosts.”


End file.
